Last Day of Freedom
by keria1123
Summary: This is a prequel to my story The Untempered Schism, but can be read as a stand alone. This part of Theta and Koschei's day before they look into the untempered schism. This is in Theta's and Koschei's POV.
1. Theta

**Last Day of Freedom**

**Theta**

**Theta** ran across the dark crimson grass, his golden hair flowing behind him and his light brown eyes filled with unrestrained excitement. He was going to play with Koschei today at Mount Perdition and then he was going to look in to the gap in the Space Time continuum otherwise known as the Untempered Schism. This would have scared most people and in fact did scare most people including his best friend Koschei, but not Theta Sigma this was another step closer to his lifelong dream of exploring the Universe forever with Koschei.

Thete stopped running when he reached the gently sloping base of Mount Perdition where he met Koschei every day to play and have fun. They were different from most Time Tots, they were more free and happy and hyper than the others. He looked up at the twin suns to judge the time his blond hair falling into his honey like eyes. It was about 10 o'clock by Earth time and about 9 o'clock by Gallifreyan time. Koschei was late; Theta let out a small tittering laugh Koschei was always late he was late every day he came to play no matter how much Theta reminded him of the time. Thete was interrupted in his musings on Time when a small hand slid in to his, startled he turned around to be greeted with the warm ice blue eyes and shaggy black hair of his best friend Koschei, a smile lighted up his small face as he let out a small laugh and started running through the forest of crimson grass, tugging Koschei along with him.

When Thete reached the very middle of the meadows Koschei's father owned he lay down on the grass, pulling Koschei down with him and stared up at the burnt orange sky. "One day" he whispered to Koschei "We'll be up there exploring the Universe" Theta pointed up at the sky with Koschei mirroring his movements as Koschei whispered back "Together" and they both smiled at each other.

Thete sighed sadly to himself, today was his and Koschei's last true day of childhood, tomorrow they would look into the Untempered Schism and be changed forever. This was his last day of freedom but the beginning of something even better. Thete gripped Koschei's hand tighter he wasn't scared but he knew Koschei was. You see it didn't matter to Theta what happened, only to his family and his house, but none of Koschei's family or house cared Theta was his only comfort on the day before they were changed forever…


	2. Koschei

**Last Day of Freedom**

**Koschei**

**Koschei **slowly trudged across the forest of blood red grass, his ebony black hair falling into his ice blue eyes; he was going over to the base of Mount Perdition to meet his best friend Theta Sigma like normal. But today was different, later he would look into the Untempered Schism and be changed forever, becoming a different person even changing his name, but he didn't want to be changed he was happy the way he was and what if the new him didn't like Theta or the new version of Theta didn't like him want would happed then? Koschei knew Theta wasn't scared but that would never stop him from being terrified.

Koschei glanced up through his black hair at the orange twin suns to tell the time and gasped it was nearly 10 o'clock in earth time and about 9 o'clock by Gallifreyan time, he was very nearly late. Koschei set off at a run hoping he wouldn't be too late today or Thete would kill him. Tearing through his father's fields he realised for the first time in his life he had a best friend called Theta Sigma and not even the gap in the Time and Space continuum would change that, or so he thought. When he reached the bottom of Mount Perdition he spotted Theta and grinned slyly as Theta jumped when Koschei grabbed his hand from behind him; Koschei frowned as Thete whirled around to face him a very crafty grin lighting up his face. Koschei gulped this would be a very interesting and terrifying day.

Koschei smiled as Thete started dragging him through the long grass laughing his whole face lighting up. When they reached the middle of his father's field's Koschei was pulled into the red grass by an over excited Theta Sigma and forced to look up into the burnt orange sky like he was every day. Theta lay down next to him and whispered "One day we'll be up there exploring the Universe" Theta pointed up at the sky and Koschei mirrored his movement as he whispered back "Together" they both smiled at each other.

Koschei sighed today was the last day of freedom he would ever truly experience, after today he would start at the Time Academy and be forced to watch but never change the universe until he himself died. The thought scared him; he wanted to be free forever to do what he wanted and not live by the rules the other Time Lords had set up. It just wasn't fair. Koschei smiled as Theta squeezed his hand maybe this would not be too bad, so long as he had his Theta Sigma. He didn't even want to think of what he would become without Theta.


End file.
